The present invention relates to a fluid flow adapter for a cylinder of a reciprocating compressor. Specifically, the invention relates to a device that can optimize the fluid flow in the proximity of a valve seat.
According to the state of the art a cylinder of a reciprocating compressor has a cylindrical side wall, in which a valve seat is machined. A valve is installed inside the valve seat. However, after the installation of the valve, a part of the volume of the valve seat remains empty, thus defining a pocket inside the cylinder. Indeed, such pocket is fluidodynamically continuous with the internal volume of the cylinder. In other words, the pocket defines an extension of the volume of the cylinder.
Disadvantageously, the presence of the pocket lowers the volumetric efficiency of the cylinder, thus reducing the amount of gas delivered. Also, the flow of fluid from/to the valve is impaired, as the irregular shape of the pocket causes turbulence which further reduces the compressor efficiency.